Treaty of Rapallo
by Tovare
Summary: The two nations decided to drop all wartime claims against each other, to cooperate economically and to establish diplomatic relations. This is the relationship between Soviet Russia and Germany. It lasted 10 years and was known as the Treaty of Rapallo.
1. Prologue: The Stop in Berlin

**Treaty of Rapallo**

**Genre:** Romance, Drama

**Pairing:** Ivan/Ludwig (Russia/Germany)

**Summary:** The two countries decided to drop all wartime claims against each other, to cooperate economically and to establish diplomatic relations. This is the relationship between Soviet Russia and Germany. It lasted ten years and was known as the Treaty of Rapallo.

**A/N:** T-this isn't what it looks like! *points at evil zombie plot bunny* He's the one who did it! HE MADE ME WRITE IT! This also has not been dropped to my editor, who probably believes I fired her or something of the sort, but I am writing in the other stories, and I plan to post something of each VERY soon! And so all I ask all of you is to enjoy this small little preview of my newst idea! This already had a few chapters written so... *smiles stupidly*

* * *

**Prologue: The stop in Berlin**

Ludwig woke up to light rain and a soft knock on the door. He got up, wondering who could be knocking this early in the morning. He quickly brushed his teeth and washed his face before he pulled on his clothing and walked into the living room. Glancing at the clock, it read it was nearly five in the morning. He should be getting up soon anyways. He opened the door, seeing a tall, Russian man who was wet from the rain.

"Good morning, Ludwig!" A cheerfully childish voice nearly sang. The tall man smiled cheerfully again. Ludwig rubbed his icy blue eyes, quietly inviting the Russian into his house. "I'm here because my leader, _Господин_ Lenin, said it would do me good to go out to the Conference of Genoa instead of moping around my house, besides, I have to talk with you, _da_?"

"And what is it that you need?" Germany asked calmly, leading him to the kitchen. He invited him to sit at the table while he started to make the coffee.

"First, where is your brother, _Prussiya_?" Ivan asked suspiciously. Germany chuckled softly.

"What about _Preußen_? Do you still find dislike for my older brother?" The German didn't seem as strict as he usually did. He started the instant blend, giving Ivan a slightly regretful smile. "I'm sorry about using the instant blend for a guest, the blend is rather thin, forgive me. Besides, _Russland_, _Preußen_ is not home at the moment."

_Russland_…

Russia felt another smile cross his face, but this time it was almost sorrowful. It had taken him such a long time to get him to call his country name in his German language. The Russian enjoyed the way his country's name sounded in the other's native tongue. It was almost beautiful to be honest. "_Germaniya_…"

"_Ja_, _was_ _machst_ _du_?" Ludwig asked, looking a bit confused before he took out two mugs. "Here, I finished making the coffee, would you like some?"

"Of course," Ivan smiled sweetly. "It's almost cute how we always manage to run to each other when we realize we've both been fucked over… for the lack of a better word, of course, Ludwig." Russia added rather quickly, as he saw the other's almost haunted facial expression. He seemed to be pained at the comment.

"True," Germany said grimly before he gave Ivan a half smile. "I hope we don't end up on a different side again. It seems I am oddly comforted when we are together."

"I find comfort when we are too, _Germaniya_…" Ivan spoke softly, glancing down at his coffee as Ludwig sent sugar and creamers on the table for him. "I actually came here for business… you see, _Germaniya_, Lenin wished for me to ask you a question…"

"_Ach_… what was it?"

"Do you wish to draw a draft for a treaty between our nations?"

* * *

**A/N:** And now that you have all read a tiny little prologue to the idea, how do you all feel about it? If you're interested, please review this. I will continue to write it, and I only expect this to be about 12 or 14 chapters long at the most.

Please review and thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 1: Conference of Genoa

**Warnings: **Nothing...~

**A/N:** I know this is really weird, but that review I got today from **Black** (Chapter 9 Violet Eyes) I think that saved my life...

I'm not going to say how because that sort of my business, but whoever **Black** is, thank you. Thank you so so so much because right now, I'd likely be bleeding to death and not typing this out!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Conference of Genoa**

The German man glared at the childishly hand written invitation he had received from the ditzy Italian a few days before. It was not in the professional manner he would have used for anything involved in inviting guest to a meeting of such great importance. The blond German man frowned slightly before crumpling the invitation up and shoving it back into his pocket with a slight annoyance. He was being forced to go by his boss. Ludwig had begged his boss to send a human, saying that he didn't want anything more to do with the Allies than he had to. And the poor German man had a lot to do with the Allies. His leaders however, declined his offer. But, concerning the Allies, they didn't seem to care what Germany wanted considering the Treaty of Versailles and everything else they had done to him within the past few years since the war had ended.

Ludwig's grimace softened to a slight frown, and he hoped he'd be able to settle for a favorable treaty.

It didn't take long for the blond to realize they didn't want him to have anything in his favor anymore; they wanted anything that would hurt him further.

Ludwig sat at the long table, head down in defeat because the night before he had wasted his sleeping time practicing for the meeting. It would be the first time he spoke to a large group since the Treaty of Versailles. The German man kept himself awake, and he decided he would at least listen to them argue amongst each other. He could possibly use their arguments to his advantage.

"The Soviet government should recognize the debts of its prerevolutionary government!"

"Well… I will gladly repay the debts and compensate the property owners if you will pay for the destruction you caused by intervening, _da_? It was a civil war, Whites against Reds… not Reds against the Whites and their Allies. The whites were **traitors**; that is why they lost. Civil wars are fought by no one but the people. Not other nations who decide to put their nose into places they do not belong."

Ludwig glanced up to see the tall Russian man smiling hatefully at the Allies who were all standing up. Ludwig let a slight smile form on his lips; they were going to be at a deadlock for a long time. Then his face fell as he sat up a bit more, suddenly worried that an Allied-Soviet treaty would not only make it harder for him get back to normal, but it would also isolate him further.

Ludwig bit down on his lip, upset.

"Two hour break, be back here on time." A voice called out, Ludwig did not care who, all he knew was he needed to either get closer with the Allies or with Russia now known as the Soviet Union. It confused the blond who had a hard time remembering the new name; he was so use to calling the older man Russia. The German quickly got up from his seat, collecting his papers, trying to decide which would be a better choice.

He already knew he had written a draft with the Russian. The drafted copy felt so heavy in his suitcase.

Most of the nations, meaning the Allies, went into the coffee room. Ludwig thought twice and instead went towards his hotel room. He needed some time to think over things, especially when he had already made a draft with the Soviet Union. Would that make or break his country's needs? The German got into his room, quietly shutting the door behind him and started to take his clothes off.

He had stripped himself of his suit, which was starting to become uncomfortable and was finally in his black tank top and boxers before he sat on the couch. He hadn't been forced to wear a suit in years. The time when the war had ended, he and his brother were both forced into the meeting room by guards, not being given the chance to change into anything else. So he had been sentenced while in his uniform. There had been almost no other occasion when he had to wear a uniform, so he did not. Besides, Germany had stayed up last night to plan for meeting and yet nothing was going in his favor, so it had been a waste of time and now he was exhausted. He set his watch for one hour and thirty minutes, thinking he'd only need about thirty minutes to change back into the suit.

He lay sprawled out on the couch, closing his eyes and finally managing to doze.

Suddenly a knock sent him to his feet. He frowned, extremely tired and now annoyed as he walked to the door of his room. He sighed before rubbing his temples and sighing aloud. He cleared his face of any emotion before opening the door, forgetting that he wasn't in proper attire.

The blond man's suit was hanging on a hook at the table, and he was in a blank tank top and his boxers, his blond hair was still down and he was exceedingly tired and now dizzy because of how quickly he had sat up.

"_Privet_, Comrade Ludwig!" The Russian man said cheerfully before taking notice to the blonde's clothes and stance. Russia let a sneaky smile form on his face before tilting his head in an innocent manner, clearly looking at the German man now. "How are you today?"

"_Ach_… Russia?" Ludwig tried not to look surprised. He nodded his head, trying to be as formal as possible with the larger nation. There was no way Ludwig would ever call a nation his human name. To Ludwig, it was unheard of. The only nation he had ever called by his human name was Gilbert, and that was his brother. "I-I'm well and yourself?" Ludwig glanced at the clock on the wall in the kitchen, noting to himself that he still had one hour.

He then saw his suit hanging on a hook at the table. His mouth dropped a little before he looked down to see what he was wearing.

"Please excuse me, Russia-" Ludwig took a step back, cheeks reddening despite his usually calm attitude.

"What's wrong?" Russia asked, still smiling. He took a step forward and into the room. He quietly closed the door before nodding at the inside. Ludwig felt his face reddened further as Ivan looked at him, eyes wandering over his body again. "You should see my room, _da_?" Ivan asked cheerfully, almost sounding excited. "They were trying to get on my good side with all of the cute little things they put in there!"

"_Ach_… would you mind if I went to go… change, Russia?" Ludwig asked, looking away. "I feel extremely rude by standing here in this outfit." Russia giggled before another smile formed on his face.

"I don't see why you'd think it was rude; I don't mind it at all!" Ivan said cheerfully. He grinned before pausing and suddenly looking serious. "Actually, I am here to do business."

"A-and what would that be, Russia?" Ludwig asked, already starting to button up his white shirt. He glanced back at Russia before giving the Russian man a tight smile. "Would you like a drink? I cannot believe I've been so rude to you, I'm sorry."

"_Nyet_, don't worry about it," Ivan said happily, still not bothering to hide the fact he had been- no, that would suppose he looked away- was still staring directly at Ludwig. Ivan never looked away from the German man who felt even more embarrassed as he hurriedly pulled his pants up and fixed his tie before turning back around to force a small smile on his face for the Russian man.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig mumbled. "Would you like to tell me about uh… the business you had with me?"

"It dates back to when we made a draft together, when I went to visit you before this conference? My people would like me to propose a private meeting between the two of us since neither of us have gotten anything done within the last few days," Ivan said sweetly. "Would you and your officials like to accept?"

"My officials would love to," Ludwig answered quietly, nodding his head. "When would you… like to arrange this?"

There was thoughtful paused before the Russian took in a deep breath. "This meeting with take place April 16, 1922 with the intentions of forming a Soviet-German treaty." Ivan gave the blond a tight, formal smile before nodding slightly. "That is all, Germany."

"Must you always do that whenever it comes to work?" Ludwig asked, trying to hide the amused smile. The Russian man let out a giggle, and Ludwig wondered why Ivan always held up a cute frontier when almost all the nations knew how cruel he could be.

"It never fails to make you smile, _da_?" Russia asked sweetly.

"That is true, thank you _Russland_." Germany nodded quickly. "As to the meeting, should I start to plan?"

"If you wish to," Russia nodded. "Of course, I wouldn't mind if you came unprepared, it's rather cute seeing you so flustered, _da_?"

Ludwig tried not to look annoyed or flustered before he nodded. "I share prepare, so this meeting will be taking place tomorrow, after the usual meetings I assume?" The Russian man nodded as Ludwig quickly wrote it down on a notepad. "Thank you, _Russland_,"

"_Da_!" Ivan smiled. "Would it be alright if…" Ivan's cheeks colored a tad bit. "Would you like to… um… dinner, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight, Ludwig?" Ivan said quickly, glancing down at the floor before back up Ludwig, whose face had turned a light pink.

"I… I wouldn't mind, Russia." Ludwig nodded, though he bit his tongue once and winced. "It would be rather nice because I had no dinner plans… um, w-what time?"

"I'll pick you up around seven, _da_?" Ivan said cheerfully, suddenly leaning in to give the Germanic nation a quick peck on the cheek. "You should try to be less formal with me if we are to become… closer." There was a slightly awkward pause in which even Russia looked embarrassed. He was rather silly, but he had never said such a cheesy line aloud. "You may call me Ivan, _da_?"

"A-Alright," Ludwig nodded as calmly as he could. None of the other nations had ever asked him, or given him permission, to call them so informally.

Russia waited.

"Ivan." Ludwig concluded slowly. He knew all of the other nations' first names, but he had never used them. He had only used Prussia's human name until now. It sounded almost strange, yet it was fitting how easily it was to call the Russian by his human name. The Russian man rushed out of the room, waving to the man before he was gone.

Ludwig's face turned a hot red as the other man left, suddenly let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Ludwig quietly fixed his clothing again, glancing in the mirror before he let out a small laugh. It was working out.

Everything was starting to _work_ _out_ again!

Ludwig decided to get coffee, realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep. He opened the door to his room, glancing out to see no one before hurrying out of the conference building. He didn't want to drink coffee with the Allies. They would have corner and most likely attacked him within moments of his appearance.

They still didn't like him at all.

Ludwig walked down the street, noticing how no one was showing fear towards him. He felt slightly confused before he saw an awkwardly tall and brawny figure a few block ahead. The people were scattering as they saw the Russian, forgetting all about the German who was several blocks behind him!

"Rus-… I-Ivan?" Ludwig called out, remembering to call the other by his human name. The Russian turned around, a smile already on his face though it brighten considerably before he stopped and took a few steps towards the blond, meeting him half way. Ludwig smiled sheepishly.

"_Privet_ Ludwig," Ivan said timidly, smiling still. "I didn't think I would see you again so soon,"

"I-I was going to get coffee, but I did not want to…"

"Bump into the Allies?" Ivan giggled softly, smiling brightly at the younger nation who nodded. "Yes, I was also planning to get coffee, and I did not want to be forced to face them again. It would have been too annoying, _da_? I believe it is enough to have to deal with them when we have to."

"_Ja_," Ludwig said softly.

"Well this will certainly help us form a good relationship." Ivan said gracefully "I do believe we are going to try our best to find a way to create a Soviet-German alliance, _da_? So we _will_ have a relationship to work on. I think we should start fixing our relationship, Ludwig. It will make things easier in the future… It won't be hard to… if we… make a real alliance together." Ivan suddenly looked shy, but he smiled.

Ludwig nodded stiffly, following the Russian man into a small café. The two sat down near the window, glancing out and admiring the pretty scenery. "I'll buy since I… coincidently followed you here. I didn't mean to impose or anything, but I was-"

"I don't mind," Ivan said lightly. "I thought it was a sweet coincidence, _da_? I should show you how much I want this treaty, I'll buy the drinks; you choose what you want. The waiter is here." Ivan sat up straighter, gesturing towards Ludwig who looked a little startled.

"What would you like to order today, sir?" The waiter spoke cheerfully to Ludwig. And Ivan realized how much he disliked the attention the others in the café were giving the blond who ran a hand through his hair before calmly ordering. Ivan ordered, unable to look away from Ludwig.

He had never actually looked at the blond man before. Ludwig was tall, but Ivan knew that. He saw how strong the young German man was. Ludwig had a nice face. He had icy blue eyes which seemed to calculate and analyze everything that moved. His skin was clear, and he had a nice smile when he did smile. Ludwig was the sort to give a half smile, slightly amused or slightly annoyed.

Ivan didn't realize how lucky he was to have been ordered to work with this man. To be ordered, by his boss, to get closer, to thrive to be as personal and intimate as possible with the young Germanic nation. Ivan studied the blond, watching as he glanced down at the table before at his hands and letting a slightly shy smile cross his face and then looking up at Ivan with a smile.

Within moments, they were being served. They kindly thanked the waiter and gave him a generous tip though neither nation was doing economically well. They glanced back at each other.

"So… We haven't really seen much of each other since the Treaty of Brest-Litovsk." Ivan said softly. He watched as the German's face flushed a little. "Or the Treaty of Versailles, though I wasn't officially invited as a country. I went as a guest. France was the one who invited me for tea after it was supposed to be over."

"_Ach_… I-It has been quite a while since we've last seen or talked with each other, hasn't it?" Ludwig mumbled, nodding his head quickly. "Since the treaty, I've had such a hard time trying to make free time," Ludwig takes a sip of his coffee before smiling professionally at Ivan. "I'm trying not to fall behind on payments. I've been working alongside my countrymen. I will not allow them to be worked to death while I sit around in my house with nothing more than paperwork to do."

"So noble," Ivan couldn't help but grin. "Most of the older nations let their countrymen fight their own battles on the workforce. They usually never lift a finger to help, why are you doing it, truly?"

"I-I think my presence will… inspire them to work harder…" Ludwig felt his face heat up. He felt childish telling someone his own thoughts suddenly. "I know that I don't-"

"I don't think any of us have ever thought of it the way you have Ludwig." Ivan interrupted quietly. "I think most of us just leave it to the others to take over. We don't help, we parade through the cities and hope they see us and feel the need to keep us alive."

Ludwig watched the older nation quietly.

"Ludwig, I think-"

Ludwig winced when his alarm went off. He glanced down, realizing it was one thirty.

"Is it two o' clock already?" Ivan asked. Ludwig shook his head.

"One thirty. We have about fifteen more minutes before we have to go," Ludwig spoke calmly. "As you were saying- I didn't mean for the alarm to go off while you talking. I'm sorry,"

"_Nyet_, don't worry about it." Ivan smiled brightly. "Changing the subject, how have you been lately? I know how your country has been, but what about you Ludwig?"

"M-me?" Ludwig looked a little startled now. He glanced down at his hands. "I-I've been perfectly fine,"

"Really now?" Ivan smiled though it twitched at the lie. "Be honest, Ludwig, I've seen you coughing."

"It's nothing really," Ludwig said, looking down. The bloody handkerchief in his pocket suddenly seemed to become heavy. His hand went to touch it in his pocket. "It's just a little blood, Ivan. I don't think it is bad, just a little blood. I'm fine though; I've been working in the mine lately, that's all. I'm only trying to help. Besides, I don't think it's possible for a nation to die from something that isn't from his country warring against another or the collapse of his nation." Ludwig spoke calmly, studying the older male who frowned.

"It isn't good for a nation to be ill." Ivan said softly. "It can affect the moral of a country, even if it doesn't hurt it physically or economically immediately."

Ludwig smiled now though it was a bit fearful. "I'm fine, but I should actually be asking how you are. After our treaty, you were so pale and weak. You lost a lot of weight, and you didn't seem to take care of yourself anymore. Your scarf looked beyond repair for such a long time… how did you fix it? But a more important question: how have you been since then?"

"I'm becoming healthy again." Ivan said smiling cheerfully. "My government is becoming more solid. The revolutions have truly messed with my mind. It's troubling having had so many revolutions. My people cannot find peace, and I cannot find peace if they are lost." Ivan spoke sounding completely sane though he had called himself insane only moments ago.

"I'm sure they'll be found soon." Ludwig whispered. He patted Ivan's hand in a sad attempt to comfort the older man. "You're the Soviet Union now, and I am sure they will come to terms with it. They will learn to accept it, and they can always change it later if it fails. Let us hope the revolutions in the future aren't as bad as they are at the moment, _ja,_ Ivan?"

"_Da…_ let the two of us hope." Ivan smiled. "We should be going back now, Ludwig." Ivan stood up, reaching for Ludwig's hand to place a kiss on it. Ivan didn't miss the fact Ludwig had jumped a little. "I hope things between us will work out. I do not want to be isolated forever in the east."

Ludwig nodded slowly. None of the other nations he had sought to make treaties with gone so far to try and help their actual relationship as politics as well as their country's personifications. They seemed to all be upset with him over the First World War, wanting nothing to do with him at all. The two left the café and decided to go back to the meeting.

During the actually meeting, the two did not do so much as to smile at each other.

The two did not make eye contact, and their previous engagement about loyalty and trust seemed to be completely forgotten in front of the others who still loudly debated until nearly five in the evening.

After the Allies were gone, Ludwig and Ivan were the only two nations left in the room. Ludwig scanned over the Russian man wearily. He wished he could fully trust the older man, but he knew their orders were exactly the same at the moment.

**Get the other to trust to you.**

Ludwig pushed the chairs in, fixing the scattered papers that some of the other nations had thrown in anger when the Russian had rejected their offers repeatedly. He saw a few had his own country's name on it. He glanced over the notes, seeing most had nothing but simply notes to ignore him or to try to turn him against the East completely. "I'm sorry, Ivan. I usually spend time after the meeting gathering my thoughts and cleaning up. I don't mean to take up your time." He crumpled the papers up.

"It's okay," Ivan said happily. "I know you spend time here after the meetings. I've seen you cleaning up once or twice in the past."

Germany nodded. "Have you realized that Gilbert has stopped coming to the meetings with me?"

"Yes. It's been much quieter."

"When I come home, he doesn't get up from bed to greet me anymore. I think its worst than living alone because when you're alone, you don't expect anything. I think I expect too much." Ludwig said softly, unwilling to look at Ivan while he spoke. The German man kept his hands busy as he cleaned the room. "I cannot believe they separated our land. The damned Polish Corridor took up land that was _mine_. Poland and the others knew placing himself between us would only hurt us. They hate me so much. I've tried rallying my brother's spirit, but I think they have really crushed it."

"Prussia will not fall. We have been enemies forever. He survived the time you were born. He became part of you; I do not believe a simple separation would kill him, _da_?"

"I hope not…" The German said though now his wearily expression softened and he was able to smile at the Russian man. "Thank you, Russia… I mean, Ivan, thank you." He paused a moment before he sighed softly. "I'm almost done here. We're still going to go out at seven, right?"

"_Da_! It's the only reason why I haven't stormed out of this room yet," Ivan spoke with a sweet and completely charming smile. "I'll enjoy my time with you as an ally, and I'll do my best to keep you. Promise me you'll do whatever it takes to stay my ally, Ludwig?"

"Yes. Our Pact will be solid." Germany promised quietly. "I'll do my best not to let you down."

"Thank you…"

* * *

**A/N:** This totally is not my best work... I think, I wouldn't know, I'm crazy. But really, what do you think? I'm sort of thinking, why did I write this? right now but whatever~ I'm going to go back to writing in my other story so yeahh! Drop me a review? It might not save my life, but it will make my day!


End file.
